Second Chances
by imafighta
Summary: UNDER REVISION! Lucy died in an attack on Fairy Tail. Now seven months later, Lucy reappears! However, she is now Belladonna Rainyday and she brought her sister, Echinacea. Will Fairy Tail make the connection, or will Belladonna replace Lucy in everyone's hearts?
1. Farewell Fairy Tail!

**Hello, guys. Yes, yes I changed my name. It is now ****imafighta**** instead of ChildOfMaka. Anyway! I have NO idea where this came from but I just thought it up when I was supposed to be working on my ROTC assignment. TEE HEE (sweatdrop…) So, without further ado on with the story!**_ imafighta turns to leave but was stopped before she could go anywhere… She turns around rather quickly, and rushes back to the keyboard. _**Now before I am shot by the CBI (Copyright Bureau of Investigation) Here is the Disclaimer:**

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED ON OR TO FAIRY TAIL THAT HONOR GOES TO HIRO-SENSEI!**_

_**KEY:**_

_THOUGHTS_

**PLACES**

"SPEECH"

STORY

(LUCY'S POV)

Fairy Tail was under attack. One of the Dark Guilds that Natsu and I destroyed thought it was time for payback. They were here, and then they were gone. The guild was rubble. I was in charge of evacuating everyone out along with Natsu, Grey and Ezra. I was still in the guild when Ezra gave the final call. I was rushing toward fresh air when I heard something, and I came to a halt. I listened carefully, and I finally heard it again.

"Help! We're still down here! Someone, help!" _SHIT! Someone's still down there? And by the sound of it, she's a kid… SHIT!_ I took another look at the blue sky ahead, and made my way back down following the voice.

"Hey kid! Keep talking! I'm following your voice, so just keep talking!" I yelled as loudly as I could without disturbing anything. When I reached the voice, I saw two kids huddled together. "I'm here, the guild is about to go, we have to get out of here." I whispered. The kids nodded and stood up. I cursed under my breath when I saw them clearly. They were the three kids that walked in the front doors off the street right before the bomb was dropped. A girl, a boy, and a baby. The eldest, Claira, stood up with the baby in a sling around her chest, with Kyle behind her. I motioned for them to follow me. They looked at me blankly. I nearly yelled at them but I just grabbed the baby, put sling on, and grab Claira and Kyle's hands in my own and ran. Fast. I noticed the walls were caving in and that the ceiling was about to go as well. I ran faster still. _Almost there. Just a little bit longer._ I told my legs, which were starting to get sore. "There's the bolt hole, kids! I dropped their hands and began to loosen the sling. Time slowed as I pushed the baby into Claira's arms and pushed her and Kyle out into the open.

I saw their faces as the ceiling collapsed. I smiled and tossed my keys to Claira before mouthing "Treat them well…" Then everything went black.

(NORMAL POV)

The once proud Fairy Tail guild now lay in ruins. Everyone was crying sad and thankful that no one had died. Or so they thought. A cry cut through the settling dust and smoke. Everyone peered through the debris and saw two huddled figures. The dust settled. Two kids were looking at the ruins in horror, while only now did people notice that one of the kids was holding a baby. Natsu, with his dragon sight, saw something shiny in the baby's tiny hands. As he moved towards them to get a closer look, the kids turned around to face him. He recognized them as the kids from before the bombing. They ran to him crying, sobbing into his vest. The he saw them. Natsu's face turned to horror as he picked up the keys from the baby's hand.

"The blonde-lady who saved us tossed them to me and said 'Treat them well.' Do you know that meant, Onii-san?" Claira asked. But Natsu was already looking at the ruins. Ezra over-heard the question.

"Did the lady that saved you, was she wearing a blue and white striped shirt with a blue skirt?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, Onee-san, she was." Claira answered "Can you answer my question?"

Ezra nodded slowly, "You are now a stellar spirit mage, Claira. That means that you can summon spirits." The kid still looked confused. Before Ezra could elaborate, Loki appeared, having forced open his gate. He knew that the keys had passed ownership.

He knelt down to meet the kid's eyes, "Hello, Claira. I'm one of the key Spirits, Leo the Lion. You can call me Loki." He looked at Ezra, "Ezra, Natsu is about to go crazy. I'll explain the details to my new summoner. You go and help look for Luce…" Loki trailed off. Ezra nodded.

Natsu started to dig around in the rubble. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turn to see Ezra looking at him. She knelt down and started helping. By now, all Fairy Tail members knew what was going on, and also helped. Together, they pulled Lucy out of the ruins. Although Lucy looked like she was sleeping, they all knew the truth. Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, their precious Namaka, was dead.

The funeral was the next day. Everyone was in shock, first they lost their guild, but now they lost their Namaka as well. However, no one was as sad as Natsu Dragneel. After the funeral was over, Natsu made his way to Lucy's apartment. He reached her door, still expecting that she still was going to be there. The door wasn't even locked. Natsu saw her writing at her desk, finishing her next book for Levy. He saw her on her stomach, reading that new book. When his legs couldn't support him, Natsu sat down on the nearest chair and started crying.

"Dammit, Luce… Why did you die? Why? Dammit Luce, I love you." He started to cry harder, "Fuck, I finally got the courage to tell you… WHY? LUCY? He was so preoccupied that he didn't see the two glowing lights next to him.

"Oh, Natsu… you dumbass, I love you too… Lucy whispered.

The second light, Lucy's companion, turned to her. "I assume that you have chosen, Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Kami-sama, I choose to return to the living"


	2. New Beginnings

**Here is chapter 2! That is if anyone reads my stories, that is…**_Goes and sulks in a corner with the Cloud of Doom for the rest of the day. A random person walks in-_** imafighta doesn't own Fairy Tail and its characters. Moreover, she most certainly does not own Kami-sama, Kami-sama owns all creations. imafighta ****does**** own Dawn and the Plot.**_-Then walks out again._

Kami-Sama nodded and once again, I was surrounded by darkness. I felt so warm and secure. I wanted to stay like this forever, but I knew this wasn't for me. The image of Natsu, my Natsu, crying, was too much for me. After I struggled for what seemed like an hour, I opened my eyes to find myself in a white room.

I heard Kami-sama's voice, "Lucy Heartfilia, due to your unselfish acts while alive, you have been given another chance at life. My daughter should be there to guide you. This room signifies your personality. Since you cannot act as before, you must choose a different persona."

_A different persona… I got!_

Before my eyes, the room changed dramatically. It was no longer pure white. Now it was pure black. I guess to match my new personality. Punk-ass Goth Delinquent with a keen sense of humor. _Although, I think I should retain some of my manners, like being kind to the elderly._ Again, the room changed. The once black room now changed to a midnight color with a blood-moon and silver stars. _Whoa!_ I like it! A pressure against my eyes made them close. When the pressure ceased and I opened my eyes, the room was white again.

Kami-sama spoke again. "No, this isn't the same room. This room signifies your new name."

I wasted no time thinking, "Belladonna Rainyday." The room changed. The background was an evening rain shower on a flock of ravens. The pressure came again, but this time I was ready. I welcomed it with open arms. A new room, a new change.

A new person appeared, smiled and talked, "I see that you have the rhythm down, Belladonna. Why did you choose that name, might I ask?"

I answered, "It's my favorite poison. Also I happen to love rain. I take it that you're Kami-Sama's daughter." The new comer nodded. I ask, "Are you going to tell me your name or… what?"

"I don't really have a name that you can pronounce… I guess you could call me… Echinacea." She said, "So, this room signifies your outer appearance."

Again, I wasted no time thinking. "17, same 3 sizes, with purple hair, skin untouched by sunlight, and unforgiving black eyes." The room changed accordingly.

Echinacea raised an eyebrow and asked, "Dare I want to know?" I shook my head. "Then I won't ask." _The final room…_ I thought as the pressure came and went. _This room must signify my new magic._

"I guess you know what this room is for then?" I nod. "Wait, let me guess… You want to be a Dragon Slayer don't you?"

I looked at her in awe. "How…?"

"I am all-knowing and all-seeing. That and I know that you want to have the same magic as Natsu because you like him…" Echinacea waggled her eyebrows at me.

I retorted by sticking my tongue out and blowing a razz-berry. "Payback! HA!" Then we proceeded to have a staring contest, which I won, interestingly enough. Echinacea sighed in defeat while I did my awesome victory dance. "And since I won the staring contest, you are now my twin sister!" I pointed to her.

"Since when did the winner win something?" She asked.

"When I won." I smiled sweetly at my new twin. Echinacea cocked an eyebrow in response.

"I guess I have no choice…" she said.

"Oh, come on! I know you wanted a sister, Admit it…" I poked her continually until she answered.

"Okay, okay… I give I give. Jeez!" Echinacea put her arms in front of her in mock surrender.

"Now change!" I demanded. "Same hair, same age, same 3 sizes, same skin color, and healing silver eyes!"

"Are you insane?" Echinacea asked.

I flashed my evil smiled, "Maybe…"

"…" She just sated at me. I stared back. I won the second staring contest. Echinacea sighed as her appearance changed. "I guess you want me to be a Dragon Slayer also." I smiled sweetly. "Hmph… What kind of Dragon Slayer would you want to be?"

"Darkness and death Dragon Slayer." No hesitation. "And that would make you the Light and life Dragon Slayer! See! It works!"

"Argh! Fine! Geeze calm down!" Echinacea yelled. I went and sulked in a corner with a cloud hovering over my head.

"But… I'm not the one who's yelling…" I mumbled

"You, sister, are more trouble than you're worth, you know that?" Echinacea came over and offered me a hand.

I grin and say, "I know, but you love me anyway!" Echinacea nods in agreement.


	3. Dragon Sisters

**Hello! It's moi, imafighta, again. I just wanted to thank all of my fans who R&R'ed this fanfic. I think, by now, that I am not the author of Fairy Tail; but since I do not want to get shot by the CBI… **_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL THAT HONOR GOES TO HIRO-SENSEI. I DO OWN ECHINACEA AND THIS PLOT.**_** OK… On with the story!**

**Lucy's POV**

It has been six months since Echinacea and I became twins. When we woke up, our personalities were changing, as were our magic. My senses were amplified to the degree that I could hear the Magnolia train station. We went around the country of Fiore, trying out our new powers. So far, we destroyed 20 dark guilds and apprehended 150 or so criminals. We've become so popular that we have nicknames. According to an article in a magazine, 'The Darkness-Dragon and the Light-Dragon are the most popular crime-fighting freelance mages of all time. We don't know who they are or where they came from, but what we do know that their power may exceed that of even the S-Class mages of Fairy Tail. Their teamwork is a sight to be seen. Light-Dragon confuses the enemy, while Darkness-Dragon lands a hit.' Another month later, we made our way to Magnolia by train. To be honest, I was a little scared. I mean, who wouldn't be scared by returning home after 7 months, and all of your friends believe that you're dead. I shuddered, and Echinacea turned to me, knowing what I was thinking about. We grabbed our tickets and headed towards an empty car. I looked around; thinking about what Natsu would do if he was with us. I smirked. Now that I was on the train heading to Magnolia, I rubbed my hands together thinking about all the pranks I would be pulling once we hit the guild.

"Ooh! I can't wait until we get there." I couldn't contain my glee, "Ah… So many tricks, so little time to place them." Echinacea rolled her eyes then turned to the window.

"First, oh sister of mine, we have to find an apartment." I could see her point. And she was right, pranks could wait. As my mother would say, 'Work now, play later.'

"Ah, yes… Acea, you should be careful about Master Makarov. Even if he is vertically challenged, he is still a perv. Grey Fullbuster, the ice mage, he subconsciously strips and has to be told that he's only in his boxers. Don't mess with Ezra Scarlet, the ex-equip mage, when she is eating her cheesecake. She WILL kill you. Okay, who else… DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT interrupt Levy _ when she is reading, she will also kill you. Gajeel_, the steel dragon slayer, if you give him metal to eat, I THINK you will be safe. Also Natsu Dragneel, give him fire and you will be best friends for life. Wendy_, she's pretty nice but it's her cat, Charlie, that you have to keep an eye out for. If she has the slightest idea that you would hurt Wendy, you will never be safe. On the subject of Charlie, there are two more Exceed, Happy and Pantherlily. Um… Exceed are talking, flying cat-like creatures. Happy belongs with Natsu, if you give Happy a fish, he will also be your friend for life. Happy has a crush on Charlie, Charlie does not like Happy. Pantherlily is Gajeel's cat. He has a human-form, so don't be surprised. Then, there are the 3 take-over mages, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna. Mirajane, aka Mira, is an S-Class mage and the eldest of the 3. She was also known as the Demon of Fairy Tail. Elfman is the Beast-take over mage. He's the middle kid and he goes on and on about 'manliness.' Lisanna… Lisanna was thought to be dead from an accident 5 years ago, but it turned out that she was in an entirely different world, called Edolas, and she only came back recently. She the youngest, around our age."

I sat back, exhausted from all the instructions and introductions. I glanced out the window and was surprised to see that it was dark out. _I was talking for HOW long?_ I knew that we would reach Magnolia by tomorrow, so I took a catnap. I knew Echinacea would wake me up if we got there ahead of schedule. It felt like that I had just closed my eyes when she woke me up.

"Hey… Bella… Bella. BELLA!"

"ARGH! I'm awake! I'm awake! Geez! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I snapped at her.

She shrugged. "I thought that you might have wanted to know that we're here." My anger at being woken up dissipated when I heard that. We quickly grabbed our stuff and ran off the train.

"Hasn't changed at all in the 7 months that I've been away." Echinacea and I grinned at each other. I still remembered the address of the apartment complex that I used to live in. We made our way through the shopping district, enjoying the sights. We rented the cheapest apartment available, stored our stuff and made our way to the last known location for the guild Fairy Tail.

**Normal POV**

It's been 7 months exactly since Lucy died while protecting Fairy Tail. The normally rowdy atmosphere was quiet and solemn. No one went on any missions. Grey Fullbuster stopped stripping for a day. Ezra stopped eating cheesecake, and Makarov didn't act so perverted. The only noise that was heard was Claira, practicing with Lucy's now her Spirit Keys. The front doors banged open, exposing the two figures standing with their backs to the sun, making it hard to identify the shadowy figures.

The two people stepped in and the doors closed behind them. Every eye was on them. _They're twin sisters!_ The same thought crossed everyone's mind. Same purple-hair, same sexy body, and the same deathly pale skin. The only difference was the eyes. One had pure black eyes, while the other had gentle silver eyes.

The black-eyed one spoke first, "Oi! If you men are done staring at our chests… We want to join the guild." The silver-eyed, who seemed to agree with her sister, just rolled her eyes.

"I am Echinacea, and my sister is Belladonna. You can call me Acea." She said.

"If I think you are worthy enough, you may call me Bella." Belladonna added.

Makarov jumped up on a table. "Okay, ladies. First, what color mark would you like and where would you like it to be placed.

Belladonna spoke first, "I would like my black Fairy Tail mark to be placed on the left side of my face."

Echinacea spoke last, "I would like my silver Fairy Tail mark to be on the right side of my face."

Makarov stamped the twins in the specified place in the specified color. "Next what type of magic do you two have?"

The twins spoke together, "Master Makarov, we are Dragon Slayers."


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys... I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately... But if I don't have 10 more reviews then I will not continue writing this story. I am very sorry if this causes you any inconvenience. 


End file.
